


christmas morning, a stuffed pirate, and a blue build-a-bear.

by trappedinsideyourheart



Series: friends and family [1]
Category: Billie Eilish (Musician)
Genre: Chaos i hope you like this, Christmas, Gen, Kid Fic, billie is an impatient 5y/o, finneas is just tired, let him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedinsideyourheart/pseuds/trappedinsideyourheart
Summary: an overexcited Billie wakes her brother at 5 am on Christmas morning.
Relationships: Billie Eilish & Finneas O'Connell
Series: friends and family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211906
Kudos: 1





	christmas morning, a stuffed pirate, and a blue build-a-bear.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bils_lonely_lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bils_lonely_lucifer/gifts).



> my best friend has never really read a kid fic before, so i took it upon myself to change that.  
> it's not very good but i'm happy with it

_ Five a.m., Christmas morning. _

She tiptoes from her bed to the door, wrapped in her dressing gown and clutching a stuffed pirate. Slowly, quietly, she walks across the hall to her brother’s bedroom, pushes the door open gently and slips in. She shuts the door again behind her.

Across the room, Finneas is still sleeping, curled around a build-a-bear that must have fallen to the floor during the night. Billie steps silently to his bed and clambers on, struggling to keep hold of her toy. 

“Finn, wake up,” Billie says as she shakes his body. She can't wait any longer for him to wake up; it was too exciting.

She always loved Christmas morning. The excitement and euphoria was something that made her happy. As every small child, she would run as fast as she could to the viridescent tree which was filled with presents from her family.

Finneas groans as he stirs in his bed. “Bil, what time is it?” He asks.

“I don’t know but please wake up. It’s Christmas!” He sighs.

“Go back to sleep.” he whines, then glances at the clock beside the bed. “It’s five a.m.”

Billie moves to grab his arm and drag him to sit up. “That’s  _ late _ , though.” she pouts. Finneas rolls his eyes and lies back down. “You're no fun.”

“Yes I am, I’m just tired. Go back to sleep.” he repeats. The younger’s indignant huff doesn’t go unnoticed. “Please?” he adds. “I’ll let you sleep in here with me.”

“Okay!” Billie exclaims. Evidently, the nine-year-old’s sighs haven’t dampened her mood. She grips the pirate tighter and hurries to lie beside him. Instead of reaching for his fallen bear, Finneas wraps his arm securely around his sister and hugs her tight. 

By the time their parents come in and wake them, the pirate has fallen to the floor beside the blue bear, and is somehow tucked under its arm in a position not unlike that of the two sleeping children.


End file.
